An executive's desk is generally the central and most important piece of furniture in that executive's office, and it is normally also the most used furniture in that office. Accordingly it is common, for an executive to have an attractive and useful desk appropriate to his position.
Computers have now emerged as a useful and important tool for executives to execute their management functions. It has been found that many executives need to use computers to obtain and/or generate data important to their business. Therefore, computers are now often found in executive's offices.
Generally, the executive must use the computer for data gathering, generating or manipulating functions, and then must resume his management functions and vice versa.
Commonly, the computer and its associated display screen and keyboard have been randomly placed either behind the executive's desk, such as on a credenza or table; or, the computer, display screen and keyboard have been deposited on the executives desk. Frequently electrical wires/and the wires conveying data extend over everything in a cluttered ungainly fashion.
More specifically, the inventor hereof found that placing a computer, screen and keyboard on a prior-art desk removed most of the useful work surface on the desk. Further, the desk became cluttered with wiring and thus was not suitable for conducting his management functions. On the other hand the inventor found that having a computer in his office was essential to the conduct of his business.